lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Tryn (KarinsDad)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' see Virtuous Strike}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fear, Implement, Psychic, Shadow |Power Description=''Close'' Blast 5; Target: One or two creatures in the blast. Attack: +13 vs Reflex Hit: 1d8+8 psychic damage, and Tryn can push the target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: One creature Attack: +16 vs AC Hit: 1d8+9 radiant damage, and Tryn gains a +2 bonus to saving throws until the start of his next turn. Can be used as a melee basic attack. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=''Close'' burst 5; Target: One creature in the burst. Effect: Tryn marks the target. The target remains marked until Tryn uses this power against another target, or if he fails to engage the target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. While the target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that doesn’t include Tryn as a target. The first time it makes an attack that doesn’t include Tryn as a target before the start of Tryn's next turn, Tryn can use an immediate reaction to deal 6 radiant damage to the target. On Tryn's turn, Tryn must engage the target he challenged or challenge a different target. To engage the target, Tryn must either attack it or end his turn adjacent to it. If none of these events occur by the end of Tryn's turn, the marked condition ends and Tryn can’t use divine challenge on Tryn's next turn. Tryn can use divine challenge once per turn. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=''Close'' blast 3; Target: Each enemy in the blast. Attack: +13 vs Will Hit: 1d8+9 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Tryn's next turn. }} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=10 (+4) |Constitution=15 (+6) |Dexterity=15 (+6) |Intelligence=8 (+3) |Wisdom=10 (+4) |Charisma=22 (+10) |Skills= Acrobatics +11, Arcana +3, Athletics +2, Bluff +15, Diplomacy +10, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +7, Heal +4, History +5, Insight +6, Intimidate +17, Nature +4, Perception +4, Religion +5, Stealth +4, Streetwise +15, Thievery +6 |Feats=Hybrid Talent (Paladin Armor Proficiency), Lost in the Crowd, Acolyte of the Veil, Cursed Shadow, Power of Knowledge |Equipment=Bloodthirsty Ki Focus +2, Dwarven Gith Plate Armor +3, Cloak of Translocation +2, Heavy Shield of Deflection, Boots of Fencing Master, Fireheart Tattoo, Gauntlets of Blood, Belt of Vigor, Siberys Shard of Radiance , Fey-Blessed Circlet, 2 Potion of Healings, 5 Potions of Cure Light Wounds, Adventurer's Kit, Identification Papers with Portrait, 215 gp }} Character Information Background Tryn... Appearance Tryn ... His apparel is Age:'''xx '''Gender: Male Height: 3'8" Weight: xx lbs. Personality Alignment: ??? The ... Hooks * Tryn will ... * ... Kicker Other Sections Reserved for future use Equipment Coins: 20 gp Encumbrance: 97 lbs Normal Load: 110 lbs Heavy Load: 220 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 550 lbs Wishlist N (level 8): Gold N+1 (level 9): Cloak of Displacement Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Note: Surge value = 18 (Belt of Vigor) Surges per day: 10 (8 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 - 1 from armor) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter (PHB2) * +2 Str, +2 Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 / 6 * Senses: Low-light vision * Languages: Common, Goblin * +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Longtooth Shifting Class Features Hybrid Battlemind (PHB3) * Psionic Augmentation (Hybrid): Gain 4 power points. * Psionic Defense (Hybrid): Gain Mind Spike power. Hybrid Druid (Sentinel) (Drag 402) * Acolyte of the Natural Cycle (Hybrid): Gain Druid of Summer benefits: +2 to Athletics checks, mace damage d10, staff damage d12, and two-handed mace damage d12. * Animal Companion: Gain Dusk, Bear animal companion. * Combined Attack (Hybrid): The Combined Attack power is a power option whenever an encounter power is acquired. * Healing Word (Hybrid): Gain the Healing Word power once per encounter. Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent (PHB3) * 2nd: Heart of the Blade (AP) * 4th: Melee Training (Wisdom) (PHB2) * 6th: Mark of Warding (EPG) * 8th: Longtooth Spirit Shifter (PP) Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages 'Languages:'Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold level 1 +1360 gp level gold (levels 1 through 7, not 5: 72 + 104 + 136 + 168 + 360 + 520) +360 gp parcel from 1st level -1000 gp Companion's Defender -680 gp Siberys Shard of the Mage -100 gp 2 Healing Potions -15 gp adventurer's kit -5 gp ID papers with portrait ------ 20 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel n+1 ** Belt of Vigor * Level 3: Parcel n+4 ** Boots of Fencing Master * Level 4: Parcel n+2 ** Amulet of Protection +2 * Level 5: Parcel n+3 ** Twilight Heavy Shield * Level 6: Parcel n+2 ** Blood Fury Longsword +2 * Level 7: Parcel n+4 ** Dragonrider Scale +3 Purchased: * Siberys Shard of the Mage * 2 Potion of Healing * Companion Defender XP Total XP: 13000 Changes List changes here: Level Sheeva up to 9 at 4750 XP + 8251 XP + 10 out of 10 RP plus 4 DM RP = level 9. Retire Sheeva. Create 9th level replacement PC without 5th level gold. * 2012/06/24: Created Judge Comments Level 9 Approval 1 Approval 2